The present invention relates generally to vibratory feeders of the type having an elongated track and operable to convey parts along the track by oscillation or vibration of the track. The present invention has particular application to bowl type vibratory feeders having a bowl with a vertical axis and a track which extends generally helically upwardly on the inside of the bowl and then generally helically downwardly on the outside of the bowl for feeding parts in a predetermined manner to an associated device. The present invention relates more particularly to a new and improved track surface for conveying parts along the track with greater reliability and effectiveness.
It has been found that in a bowl feeder, certain types of parts, typically rubber and other elastomeric parts, are conveyed along the track of the bowl feeder at a low and inadequate rate and well below the designed or optimum rate. The low conveyance rate is attributed to the absorption, by the elastomeric part, of some of the energy of the track vibration and the relatively high effective coefficient of friction between the part and track surface. Inadequate part conveyance is also encountered when a part is coated with a light film of oil or other substance which causes the part to stick or adhere, even lightly, to the track support surface. With both types of problem parts, the low and inadequate conveyance rate is attributed to the failure of the track to propel each part upwardly from the track sufficiently during the forward movement of the track to enable the track to be retracted below the part during the rearward movement of the track.
A principal aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vibratory feeder which provides a generally smooth and consistent rate of conveyance of such problem parts at approximately the intended or optimum rate.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved track surface for a vibratory feeder which propels each part upwardly from the track with greater effect during the forward movement of the track to enable the track surface to be retracted below the part during the rearward movement of the track.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide in a bowl feeder, a new and improved supply track section on the inside of the bowl for conveying parts generally helically upwardly from the bottom of the bowl at approximately the intended or optimum rate.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide in a vibratory feeder, a new and improved method for conveying rubber and other elastomeric parts and parts which have a tendency to adhere, even lightly, to the track surface, at approximately the intended rate, along a smooth part support surface of the vibratory feeder track.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bowl feeder of the type described having a bottom configured to convey problem parts at an appropriate rate along the bottom of the bowl to the track on the inside of the bowl and a return pan on the outside of the bowl configured to convey problem parts at an appropriate rate back to the bottom of the bowl.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings of an illustrative application of the invention.